My Third World Love!
by xxCelxx
Summary: The Story of Sonny Kiriakis and Will Horton!...(DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the DAYS characters.)
1. Part 1x1

**Hi guys,**

**I've decided to make a new story! I won't stop writing Yes it Is, but I couldn't wait to make a new story. Hope you enjoy it, cameo's and suggestions are always welcome.**

**I tend to write more and more in English (because it allows me to share my writings with more people), thus I'd like to ask for some forgiveness from you for my English fanfictions when they will be posted . It is not my native language, and it is sometimes hard for me to write in this language so I'd like to apologise for any mistakes. Anyway - it just allows me to practice this language that I really like and I'm sure someday my writing will get better thanks to it.**

**Hope you will like what I write! :)**

* * *

_**Part 1.1**_

* * *

**Will you write me? "**

**"Of course I write."**

She smiled at him.** "I'll miss you,"** she whispered.

**"Me too**, Alisa."

Sonny had been meaning to go. On holiday. Of course he would miss her, but it was only for three weeks. For years he went with his parents to the same camp. He looked forward to see his Holiday friends. This past year has been so much fun. Cozier than at school anyway.

**"I must go,"** he said softly and kissed her. She kissed him back, her hand slipped under his shirt and stroked his back. Their tongues found each other and circled each other. She sighed and squeezed his back. His hands lay on her hips and kneaded them. She pressed herself close to him, she had to feel the excitement in his pants. He released her and looked at her.

**"Have fun,"** she said.

**''You too,"** he kissed. She would also go on vacation.

**"Will you miss me?"** She asked teasingly. He smiled and gave a last kiss. He waited until she was inside and swung again. She laughed and kissed the air, in his direction. Thereafter he closed the door and he cycled home. At home, he went straight to bed. The next morning he had to up early. His father wanted to leave on time. In bed he slept not immediately. He thought of the coming weeks and to Alisa.

Alisa…..

He had been in love with her. Overnight, he had been thinking about her. Weeks, he had looked at her and, shy as he was, never dare to speak to her. Her friend had arranged. At the last party to end the school year. They had been sitting next to each other, not knowing what to say. He had brought her home andhe had the first kiss at her house. They had arranged for the following day along the downtown to go, little walk through the shopping. Icecream eaten and mostly little said. They had walked hand in hand, sitting on a bench in the park. There he had gathered the courage to kiss her again. His first tongue kiss.

After that day, the ice was broken. He had told it at home, but not yet taken her home. Calm down, that could always. And now he would not see her for three weeks. That time did go slowly, the things over. Big deal. Stupid really. Weeks, he had hoped that she would find him cute, fantasize that they would have courtship. She had so long dominated days, it seemed like an obsession. And now it was over so far and now could not actually care so much about him that they would not see each other, three weeks. He had all clung to the idea that she should be his girlfriend. Now he finally have a girlfriend. He was just 17 and and most of the boys in his class have all had a girl, he actually never. He was beaming, previously a retracted quiet boy. That did not help of course. He had been in love many times in secret but never become what it was. Mostly just because he never let notice. No guts. When he saw Alisa he had the same feeling again, hope that what would be this time. Obsession, that was the word actually. This time it was even become truth. And now he went on vacation. So what? Of course he would miss her, but that was not such a problem? Weird that he thought so. He turned around again to bed and sighed.

**'Strange boy I am,** "he thought, and fell asleep.

It was a familiar environment. If they had not been away. Every year, his parents rented a caravan on the coast. His sister was not anymore. She was several years older and went with her boyfriend on vacation. After the car was unloaded, Sonny went for a walk. Forest path in, the dunes. The sun shone on his face, a gentle breeze went through his hair. He took a deep breath and sniffed the salty sea air on. He followed the dune path down and walked straight to the water. The sea lapping quietly, the soft rustling sounded familiar. Here he could walk for hours. It was quiet on the beach, here and there people layers sunbathing behind a windshield. It was actually too cold for. He sat down in the sand, with his back against a pole and stared over the water. Total peace in his head, emptiness. He felt relaxed, It will be cozy three weeks.

When Sonny came back he saw the car of the parents of Brent already stand. Brent was trying to get a lot of luggage out of the car and we really know each other so long and so well already. Where? On this campsite. Together game of football on the beach, evening hang out in "the hall". That was no more than a converted farmers shed where the young people hang out. There were some table tennis tables, pool table, video games and some pinball machines. It had no name, but everyone called it "the hall". Brent saw Sonny walk when he came out of the caravan. He stuck his hand up smiling. He walked over to Brent, and grinned.

**"How is it?"** Brent asked after he had given Sonny a hand.

**"Fine. And you? "**

**'All right,'** Brent said and just shrugged. His mother came outside and put some chairs down. She gave Sonny a hand and asked how it was with him. After they had drunk, Brent was rather bored to look ahead.

**"Just to the entrance hall?"** He asked.

Sonny nodded. She looked around the hall and pulled a can from the vending machine in the corner. They saw no one familiar about, but that would still arrive that day. They sat at a table when Sonny took out his wallet from his trouser pocket.

He pulled out a photograph and laid it on the table for Brent. Brent looked up and grinned.

**"What's her name?"**

**'Alisa. "**

**'Cool. How long? '**

**"Couple of weeks now.**

**"I've had a girlfriend for a while, but that is long out again."**

**"Maybe there is Emily again this year."**

Brent started to laugh. **"That would be cool."**

Sonny looked around once. It all looked the same as last year. Nothing changed.

**"Hey Tyler,** 'Brent said while he nudged Sonny.

Tyler laughing, came walking toward them. The boys greeted each other and talked about the past year and what had happened.

**"Have you still spoken to Luke?"** Sonny asked to Tyler.

**"Some time ago,** **he goes to France this summer."**

**"Too bad"** Brent said. There was Sonny totally agree. It had been laughing last year with Luke. He had a special kind of humor and always came with unexpected comments.

He had also been who Emily had achieved, the group. Brent had let it show that he was nice to see her and Luke could not have leave to speak to her. Brent was disappointed, well in the beginning, but that was quickly over. That same evening they were kissing on the beach, and that love was so remained the rest of the holiday. After the holidays they had some time kept in touch but they lived too far apart. She had at school quickly another boyfriend and since then Brent had not heard from her. Or Make yourself heard. He liked it best. Sonny had been jealous. Not so much because Emily, but to the idea of having a best friend. Brent had not let him fall. Only, Emily went well everywhere you go. Sonny wondered what would have been worse. Face the facts. She had a best friend, Claire, who always went along, but there Sonny felt nothing for. Or did he not dare? It would have been nice, but it gnawed at him.

The boys walked back and they agreed that night to go to the beach. Sonny walked to his caravan and went outside sit in the sun with his parents. He picked up some reading but did not see what was there. His thoughts drifted back to last year and to Luke. Too bad that was not there this year. He liked him. He was what Sonny wanted his: open, free, not suffer from shyness. Unnoticed Luke had helped him do those things, with Luke nearby, everything went easy. He was a boy that you always wanted to have in your neighborhood, always cozy, always up for something fun. Sonny started churning in his head. He had always made sure that luke was in his neighborhood. Or, rather, that he was close to Luke. All information which Luke came down, he sucked on like a sponge. The weeks before the holiday, he had often thought to Luke. He had hoped that he would be there again. So not. Setback. Sonny regretted more of it than he really wanted. The word obsession just flashed through his mind. There he startled. He recognized the feeling though. Bit worried, he made himself there from here. Occasionally seemed to love. But it could not be. And all those girls? And then Alisa? There he was still more than happy with it? He hit annoyed to a page. Nonsense. He put the thoughts aside and began to read.

_**Next part 1.2...**_


	2. Part 1x2

_**Part 1.2**_

* * *

Sonny kicked hard against the ball. With a bow flew over the sand towards Brent. Those kicked him straight to Tyler. They stood in a triangle on the hard wet sand. Low water. Sea of space. There was a gentle wind. By kicking the ball they moved slowly over the beach, they were some distance from the dune crossing wandered away. In the distance, two people came to walk. Brent and Tyler were standing with their backs to them. Sonny gave no attention to this, he saw the ball coming towards them and and went stand on one leg, others are already waving back. He kicked at the right time, with a high bow swung the ball to Brent. He watched Brent played the ball back to Tyler and and looked again at the two men. Two girls, he saw now. He smiled as he recognized them. He fell slightly to be able to catch the ball but did nothing more brands. He placed the ball behind Brent so that had to be able to run the ball. He saw the girls come off and laid the silent ball. He waved at them, he had them also recognized. Emily and Claire laughed when they came nearer. Sonny walked to Brent and Tyler. They sat down in the sand and and told each other how they had fared in the past year. Emily and her ex boyfriend broke up a month ago. Brent glanced at Sonny and smiled. They walked back to the campsite and sat down on the terrace for the caravan of Emily. For the next caravan, a boy was of their age with a boy of about six to play. They romped what and and the boy burst out laughing. Sonny looked just smiling at. Occasionally the boy showed the little guy win and was played helpless on the ground. The boy had great fun and sat triumphantly on the back of the boy.

**"But what I heard, Sonny?"** Emily took him out of his absence.

**"Do you have a girlfriend?"** Sonny startled and turned his face back to the rest. He smiled and nodded.

**"What's her name?"**

**"Alisa,"** Sonny said not without pride. Beside him he heard the boy laugh.

**"Do you have a picture of her?"** Emily asked curious. Sonny took his wallet out of his pocket and fished the passport out. Claire and Emily looked after.

**''Cute girl"** Emily said and gave the photo to Tyler who was watching curiously.

**"She looks nice, Sonny,"** he said. He gave the photo back. Sonny locking him up again and he stood up and he puts the photo back in his pocket.

**"How long you have been something together,"** Claire said.

**A few weeks,** "Sonny said and looked once aside. The two boys still had the greatest fun together. Sonny looked back and saw just that Brent was looking to Emily. He laughed inside, that would be okay with those two, that he observed both.

**"Tomorrow great barbecue here at the camp, will we all go?"** Tyler asked suddenly. They looked at each other and and thought it was a good idea. It was already late enough, the neighbor boy was in bed, the boy sat under in a chair playing a computer game. Everyone went home, as that soon hot, while only a shelter for a few weeks. Sonny walked along the terrace of the boy and looked again at him. What interested him like that? He gave him the same feeling that Luke had given him last year. Strangely, he seemed not even like him. He strolled back to his caravan. He thought of Alisa and decided once again to write a letter the next day.

Sonny sat the next afternoon at a garden table with a notepad front of his nose and stared ahead. He could not think of anything original, what stood on paper we're not saying things. A standard, it's okay and I miss you story. He folded it up and put it in an envelope. She had to do it. More likely she didn't have to read. He posted a stamp and walked to the mailbox. He came past the caravan of Emily and and saw the boy sitting beside it on the terrace. He looked up and nodded, something hello. Sonny walked by and posted the letter. Alisa. For that the letter touches the bottom of the bus he was already thinking that boy. What fascinated him like that? In his mind he ran out of the campsite in the was confused.

The barbecue that evening was very enjoyable. The parents of Sonny and Brent were sitting at a table. Brent, Tyler, Emily, Claire and Sonny at a table further. There was a lot of laughs. Sonny had a good sense, and hunger. In the corner of his eye he saw him sit again. Occasionally Tyler was moving in picture, Sonnyhad an eye on him, quickly. He sat at a table with his parents and his little brother. One time they looked at each other right. Sonny saw how the boy just gave a smile of recognition, just before he turned away his head. As if he felt caught.

**"You're quiet, you miss her?"** It was Emily who took him back from his thoughts. Back to this world. Sonny smiled once.

**'No,'** he said, played confident, **"that's all right."**

**"Well,"** Brent laughed, **"You were far away, it seemed. "**

Tyler sat occasionally looking at Claire, Sonny saw it. From inside he laughed. He knew Tyler for some time, who there would still effort. It actually surprised Sonny that those two last year have not had something to each other. He looked again at him and saw the boy in the distance. His eyes focused over and over, then again Tyler, then again the boy. Sonny blinked one time with his eyes, do no more. That would be too strike. Why he looked so much now? Why does he want to keep it for the rest? Sonny's head turned again. He concentrated back on his friends. He saw that Brent and Emily were sitting still talking to each other, Tyler and Claire were trying to do together as normal as possible. And he? He sat with a friend many miles away.

The next afternoon everyone sat together on the terrace at Emily. Sonny was the last to come walking. He had the boy immediately see sitting, from a distance. Slicing, book for themselves. He sat down in one place where he could a little keep him in the eye. They laughed, and Sonny laughed too. Askance at a little further. His daily lenses working overtime; Tyler sharp and blurred boy, Tyler blurry and sharp boy. Zoom in, zoom out.

**'Ball stairs on the beach?** "Tyler asked. Brent was already on. Emily held out her hand and and let himself out of the chair pulling by Brent. The boy looked once. Sonny found it actually best. He was nervous that boy in his neighborhood. He could not resist looking at it but could furthermore nothing.

**"Are you coming to the beach?"** Tyler asked. The boy smiled. Sonny looked at him, and did not know what he had to think.

**"Okay,"** the boy replied. Tyler held out his hand.

**"I'm Tyler, that's Claire** '- of course he called her first **-" that's Emily, Brent and Sonny.** " He got a hand from the boy. Those took one look at everyone.

**"Will,"** he said.

_**Next part 1.3...**_


	3. Part 1x3

**A long part for you guys, but what the heck! You guys surely deserve it, I really hope you enjoy this part because I enjoyed writing it...(difficult to write)**

* * *

_**Part 1.3**_

* * *

Tyler, always welcoming, walked beside Will on the beach. Sonny's head ground. He felt good, this was a lovely way to get to know him better. Brent kicked the ball an end on the beach and Tyler ran after it. There was kicked some back and forth, and a lot of laughs. Emily was not faint and did not know. Sonny got once a hard shoulder of her and fell in the sand. Brent pulled him upright again. Will looked at him once laughing. It was cloudy, but Sonny had quickly hot. Sonny went just sitting in the sand, next to Claire. They looked at the others together. Will had his jacket done out, it lay in a pile next to Sonny. He looked once to and then stared forward again. Actually he wanted to leave. Just walk away. But on the other side, absolutely not. The rest came by sitting. It was cozy chatted, about school, friends' homes, that were doing not really matter those holidays. Sonny always thought that was a strange idea. In those few weeks holiday around the world was different, other environment where you felt right at home, other people in which you soon felt that you saw them every day for years.

Will did not say much, he listened mostly. Through the curiosity of Emily, Sonny knew already that he had no girlfriend. Sonny experienced it all but half. His thoughts drifted back to Alisa and he felt a little guilty that he little thought of her. Or he missed her, right? Why else that guilt? He got a push from Tyler.

**'Alisa sure?** "He laughed. Sonny muttered once something unintelligible and looked askance at Will. Who laughed. Emily sat looking at him with a grin significant on her face.

**'Is not me, eh**? "She laughed.

**"Ah, in itself, but occasionally you think anyway,"** Sonny said. It came out made. Brent laughed once. The rest went on talking, Sonny wandered away again.

That night they came together in the hall. They stood at a table tennis and played against each other. Sonny had just won from Tyler. Like almost always. Will took the paddle from Tyler about and went across Sonny stand.

**"From me, you do not win so easily,"** he said belligerently.

**"Come on,"** Sonny laughed. Will was right. Sonny did not stand a chance.

In the beginning, Sonny could still keep Will but that quickly changed. Brent sat smiling to watch how Sonny was potted.

**"Finally someone who can handle him,"** Sonny heard him say. He took one look at Brent. Brent sat on a chair to look, with Emily on his lap. Sonny grinned once to Brent who smiled back. That was okay with those two. It worked infectiously, Tyler stood very close to Claire against another table to look at them. Occasionally Will and Sonny watched each other, slightly bent, waiting for the ball from the opponent. The game was over quickly. Will won big difference. He came up smiling, to run the table and and he gave Sonny a hand. Sonny smiled and took the hand of Will. Brent and Emily played a game against each other. Sonny sat on a chair, Will hung against another table. Sonny saw that Tyler had carefully put his hand behind Claire. They stood even closer together. Claire hung even a little skewed towards him. Will looked at Brent and Emily. That fight went pretty right on. Sonny his head went on and down with the ball back. Brent held the ball firmly. Sonny looked at him. Brent looked and smiling at Emily and nodded to Tyler and Claire. Emily and Sonny both looked at the same time. They saw just that they kissed each other. Will saw it and smiled staring at the two. He looked at Sonny and and he raised his eyebrows. He laughed. Sonny laughed back.

The next afternoon Brent, Emily, Tyler and Claire went to a town. Sonny did not want to shop and and stayed at the campsite. He had picked up at the reception station, a letter from Alisa. When he walked back, he came along the caravan of Will. Will sat outside reading. He laughed when he saw Sonny walk.

**"Also no sense to go shopping?"**

Sonny laughed. **"Please do not say."**

**''Fancy a revenge for yesterday? "**

"You sound confident to me, but forward," Sonny laughed. Will stood up and grabbed his shoes. Sonny folded the letter of Alisa and put it in his back pocket. They walked to the hall, Will hit first on. It began Sonny even worse than the day before. Within a short time he stood already hopelessly behind. Concentrated they looked at each other as one of the two the ball had to saved. For Sonny there was no embark on. Will won again with clear lead.

**"Another game?"** Will asked laughing.

**"I think so,"** Sonny laughed, **'in addition, I think it is too hot here.'**

It was a sunny day, and it was actually quite warm at the time. Will smiled and they walked together outside.

**"I'm going a bit on the beach, sense to go along?''** Sonny asked.

**"Sure,"** Will said.

They walked along the forest pat hand and walked up the stairs over the dunes.

**"I have to confess something,"** Will said chuckling. Sonny looked at him quizzically.

**"We have a home tabletennistable, I play it regularly,** "Will laughed. Sonny gave him a shove and burst out laughing. They walked together through the sand.

**"Delicious this,"** Sonny sighed.

**"Indeed,"** Will said.

They bought a can of soda at a beach club and walked a little further. Sonny ran off on a pole and he went up against sitting. Will sat down beside him.

**Here I sit now often** "Sonny said," **just for you staring. "**

**''To think about?''** Will asked.

**"Sometimes."**

**"Is she now on vacation?"**

**"Yes, a few hundred kilometers away."** Will looked at him.

**''Are you sitting much to think to her?''**

**''Not special, ordinary, about everything and everything."**

**"Do you miss her?"**

**"Not really. Really crazy. "**

**"Why?"** Sonny laughed.

**"Boy, I have been in love for a long time to sneak over my ears, and Now I finally have something with her, I really miss her no moment. Is not that weird?''**

Will shrugged his shoulders and pulled his can open. He narrowed his eyes a little close when he pulled open and briefy hissed.

**"Have you ever had a date?"** Sonny asked.

**'Not really.'** Will looked sullenly ahead.

**"My sister has long been a boyfriend, there she is now on vacation."**

**"Have you got any brothers or sisters?"**

**"No.. She is five years older. You have more brothers or sisters beside your little brother? "**

**''Half Brother,** "Will said short.

**''Sorry.''**

**"Do not worry."**

**"Are your parents divorced?"**

**"You can call it. My father is dead. My mother remarried two years later, and one year later, my half brother Ryan was born.**

Sonny fell silent. They looked at each other.

**"How old were you?"**

**"I was eight. He was sick, and suddenly he was gone. Just like that. "**

Sonny just looked at him, but Will stared fixedly at the water of the sea. His lips tightly together, his eyes blinked occasionally. He took a sip from his can and then looked Sonny. He smiled.

**"Sorry,"** Sonny said.

**''Do not worry, you could also do not know. I did not have to tell.**

**''Most people still think that it's just my dad. "**

**"Is it still a bit?"**

**"No,"** Will said fiercely, **"That he's not. He always says also own way.**

**''I'm the new guy of your mother, you have only one father and that you may never forget.**

**But I can get along well with him. "**

**''Cool.''**

**''Sure. I can go to him with anything. He is actually like a father to me. But if you pay attention, you notice that Ryan just says '_Daddy_' to him and and I always call him Lucas. "**

**''Separate.''**

Will smiled.** "There is also a picture of my father on the cabinet. My mother wanted that put away at one point, she found annoying for Lucas. Since he did not agree. He found that it was a piece of our lives and that my father could not simply be forgotten.''**

**"So that picture is still just?"**

Will smiled.

**''Certainly.** **Lucas says sometimes that I look like my dad and more like him.''**

**"Do you miss him?"**

**"My father? I do not know. I was eight. I'm now sixteen, it was eight years ago. I have lived longer without him than with him. My mother married with Lucas seven years ago. But I still think of him.''**

**''Like here, sitting in the sand with the sea for you?"**

Will smiled but said nothing more. He stared over the water.

**"Here, Keep your mouth shut about against the rest, huh?** "he asked suddenly.

**"Sure,"** Sonny said and Will hit once on his knee. Will blinked once with his eyes and sighed. He took one look at Sonny and shrugged his shoulders.

**"Thank you,"** he said softly. He stared ahead.

**''Why do I tell you this?"** he asked suddenly while he kept looking to the sea.

**"Go ahead,"** Sonny said.

**"No idea. But I just thought you should know. Do not ask me why. I feel that I can trust you.''**

Sonny looked at him. Will looked, you could tell he was just thinking after. Suddenly he turned his head to Sonny and smiled. He stood up and held out his hand to Sonny. He grabbed his hand and let pull himself up. Will put his arm around Sonny and held him firmly.

**"Thank you,"** Will whispered.

**"You're welcome,"** Sonny said.

**"Come, we go for a walk."** They looked at each other smiling and walked on.

**''Win you home so often?** "Sonny asked.

**"From Lucas occasionally, Ryan I let win often. But make no mistake, I win because I'm bigger, he must a lot more in order to run with those little poor of him anywhere. But if he is a little bigger, I can forget it now.** "Will laughed when he said it.

**"Somewhere in those three weeks I make you one more time,"** Sonny said combative.

**"I wish you good luck, please try once again to win from Ryan** ''Will smiled back.

**"Be careful,"** Sonny chuckled and gave Will a gentle push. Will pushed back and laughed. They were already well strayed and decided to walk back. It started what would eventually be in the afternoon. They turned around and walked back the same piece. Many silent, few words. Occasionally they looked at each other once and smiled. To each his own thoughts. The story of Will had made an impression on Sonny. He tried to imagine what that would be at his house. He could not imagine making. He looked again side and saw that Will stared into the distance as he walked. His head looked over the sea. Sonny wondered what he would think now. Will noticed that Sonny looked at him and smiled back. They walked along the caravan of Will and were still just talking.

Will walked inside.

**"I'll see you tonight,"** he said.

**"Tonight,"** Sonny said for confirmation.

**"Thanks, huh?"** Will stuck his thumb up. Sonny smiled back and walked away.

_**Next part 1.4: Exciting! Review please!**_


	4. Part 1x4

_**Part 1.4**_

* * *

After he had eaten, Sonny was lying on his bed. He took the letter out of his pocket and opened the envelope. He began to read lying on his belly. She made it good. There were many boys and girls of her age and it was super fun. Of course she missed Sonny and thought every moment of him. Further she told what she had experienced there and and ended with lots of kisses. Sonny read the letter again, sighed and turned on his back. Staring at the ceiling, he thought of Alisa. He missed her anyway. Especially her arms around him, her soft kiss on his cheek and on his lips. He missed her hands over his back. He sighed once again and closed his eyes. He saw her for herself, her radiant face as she laughed. She was a nice girl, no doubt. Actually he was lucky with her. She was nice, but not overdone. She actually fell notjust as he himself. Maybe that's why they fit so well together.

That night, there was play table tennis again. Brent and Will came to get me. Sonny got up from his bed and he had stowed the letter of Alisa. Will played a match against Brent while Sonny still sat with his thought by Alisa. Brent stood quickly behind. Sonny and Will looked at each other and grinned at each other. Will raised his eyebrows once and laughed. Brent knew much that Will played regularly. But let him sweat. After Brent had lost, Tyler took over from Will. Will sat down next to Sonny.

**''Not saying anything?''** Sonny laughed.

**"No, they ask it anyway once. It is noticeable that you play more often."**

**"It surprises me that they already don't ask questions,''**Will laughed. He looked with a petulant face to Sonny.

**''If you go close bets are off, they will be there to start.''** Sonny chuckled.

**"That would not be fair."** Will looked Sonny and smiled.

Sonny kept the table tennis in the holes and watched how Brent and Tyler were trying to be too quick off together. Alisa disappeared into the background.

It was hot. The sun burned in the sky. Sonny walked with Brent to the caravan of Emily. There they would gather to go to the beach that day. Tyler and Claire were already there when they came walking. Will came just walked out of his caravan. The rest stood up and walk to the beach. Tyler and Claire walked hand in hand. Brent and Emily walked together. On the beach Tyler and Claire laid their towels close together, Brent and Emily too. Sonny went something of them lying off. Will stood beside Sonny and put his towel alongside those of Sonny down. He sat down and pulled his shirt off. He turned onto his belly and leaned on his elbows. Sonny sat beside him and looked at his brown back. Tyler and Claire were some kissing, Brent was the back of Emily rub with sunscreen. Sonny looked at it.

**"Have you heard from her?"** Will asked behind him. Sonny turned.

**"Yesterday I had a letter,"** he said.

**''That you had with you yesterday when you arrived?''**

Sonny nodded.

**''Did you have not immediately read it?''** Sonny shrugged his shoulders.

**"I thought I could win a game of table tennis.''** He laughed. Will smiled back.

**"That game could then still too?"**

**"That letter also. Does not matter."**

Will looked amazed to Sonny but said nothing more.

**''Is there in your school no girl that you like?"** Sonny asked.

Will shrugged his shoulders. **"Not really. Most couples are like that."**

**"Whenever they are together,"** Sonny laughed.

Will smiled.

**Who wants to go into the water? "**Brent stood up when he asked. He pulled Emily up and they walked together into the water. The rest followed. Brent and Tyler ran into the water and let themselves fall over. Emily and Claire walked cautiously.

**"Looks like the water is cold,"** Sonny laughed.

**"Just go through and letting yourself fall, you're the fastest through,"** Will said, **"If you do it so slowly, it just takes longer."** Will touched the back of Sonny and pushed him gently.

**''At the same time?"** He looked questioningly at Sonny.

Sonny answered not.

He looked Will laughing and then put it on a walk. Will followed him and with a lot plash they rushed into the water. They ran side by side, walked smashing to Emily and Claire, that they were not happy and surfaced at the same time forward. They came at a time with their heads above water. Will smiled at Sonny.

**"You see?"**

**''Really hot is not.''**

**"That went fast, wimp,"** Will laughed.

He hit his hand with a golf of water to Sonny. That hit a quick blow water back. Tyler had taken along a frisbee in the water and he threw into the water for Claire. Those was already to her waist in the water.

**You do not shoot like that,"** Brent laughed and walked off.

Emily began protesting. He splashed water to the two that immediately started laughing and screaming. He ran on Emily and picked her up. He pulled her a little further into the water and hit his arm around her neck. He pulled her head down and searched with his leg those of her to let her stumble. Emily could have. Her opponent was played more than severity. She romped good lot, but fell at one point still in the water. Claire saw what was happening and knew she would be next. Tyler already came at her. She took a deep breath and sank to her knees. Tyler was just too late for her. She came up again when he was with her and gave him a kiss. Sonny looked at it and smiled. He felt the hand of Will tapping against his arm. He looked at him. Who nodded to Brent and Emily. They came with their heads above the water and kissed each other.

**"It's about time, I believe? '**

**"Indeed,"** Sonny laughed.

**"In the beginning I thought that they had been together.''**

**''Last year they had some together. After the holidays they break up, they lived too far apart. She suddenly had a another.**

**"And now?"**

**"That's been a while. So you could wait that they would get something with each other here.''**

Will smiled and held up his hand to Tyler. He had caught the frisbee back and threw him to Wills. He fell a little in front of him in the water. Sonny and Will walked together towards. That was heavy, they stood until their chest in water. With their arms above the water they plowed towards it. Will was slightly faster. Sonny grabbed his arm and pulled him back. They dived at once to the frisbee and they were trying to push each other away. They romped with each other, now and then an arm extending to grab the frisbee. Will reached down with his arm but Sonny pushed his arm back down. Will laughed and pushed Sonny away. He had him to get and Sonny looked triumphantly. He threw the disk back to Tyler, Brent and Emily had just not realize what was happening. Claire did make an attempt to get the frisbee but that had no effect. Tyler was a bit bigger and they did not stand a chance. Will tried to get away from Sonny but stayed close to him near. They pushed and pulled together when Tyler threw the Frisbee in their direction. Sonny put his hand on the shoulder of Will and pushed him down when the disk was near them. He searched his foot the leg of Will and pulled him down. Will lost his balance and Sonny dived ahead. He had to get the disc. He was grabbed from behind by Will, his arms around his neck. Sonny almost fell backwards, Will tried to grab the frisbee with a hand. Sonny quickly threw it back to Tyler. He heard Will laughing near his ear. Sonny got best sense of. The Luke-feeling was back. Will pushed him over and let him go again. The rest went into the water out. Will and Sonny walked behind them. They knocked their towels off and dried themselves. Sonny put his towel back on the sand and lay down on his belly. Tyler and Claire were lying on their sides close together, Brent and Emily followed their example. Will stood himself drying and looked smiling at…. He put his towel against those of to Sonny and lay down beside him on his belly, leaning on his elbows. Sonny searched his bag for a can. He pulled it open and stretched out his arm to Will.

**''Sip?"**

**''Tasty .. You some chips?** "Will pulled out a bag of chips from his bag and placed it between them. Sonny glanced at the two sticky couples and then grabbed some chips from the bag.

**''Do you miss her right now?''**

**"No, not really."**

**"Is not really deep, that courtship of you, do you?"**

Sonny shrugged his shoulders. **"I don't know."**

**Nice test, such a holiday."**

**"It's pretty good, though."**

**"Yes, but then you still miss each other? I'd hate to think that I had a girlfriend and we were three weeks without each other."**

**"I do not know. I look at myself sometimes of. It's okay, but there is something. I'm missing something.**

**I just do not know what. I see it when I get home.''**Sonny smiled.

Will lay down on his back and closed his eyes. Sonny lay with his head on his arms and looked at him. You could see he was thinking. His chest moved slowly up and down with his breathing. His hair was out of whack, they slowly dried by the sun. Sonny closed his eyes. Beside him Emily giggled. His mind wandered. What would Alisa be doing now?

_**Next part 1.5**_


	5. Part 1x5

_**I am rather disappointed about the result, because only from my stats I know that there are not much more people reading my stories. I hope people like my stories and give me good reviews. So I take that to mean that not very many people like my story, regardless how many favorite story and favorite author. If people review I will keep writing!**_

* * *

_**Part 1.5**_

* * *

The next day was just as warm. Sonny walked with his towel and his bag to the caravan of Emily. Will sat at his caravan with his mother, Lucas and Ryan cakes to eat. Sonny came here to stand.

**"I'm not going today,"** Will said, **we're a day away today.''**

**"Too bad,"** Sonny said.

Will smiled. **"Are we going swimming tonight?"**

**"Tonight?"** Sonny looked surprised.

**"Never been done.," Swimming in the evening? Cool though."**

**"Sure,"** Sonny laughed.

**''I'll come and pick you up.''**

**''See you tonight then.''**

They just laughed at each other and Sonny walked through to the rest. They walked to the beach and lay the whole day in the sun. Sonny found it a little boring afternoon. The others were still mainly working together. He wandered with his thoughts to Alisa. He had early that morning a letter written to her. Told a little about the rest, about the good weather and of course he missed her. And many kisses, something you obviously don't forget. That night he had his towel all ready. Will appeared and smiled. Sonny took off his shoes and walked out. Will laughed.

**"I see by your face that you have your doubts."**

**''No, you have to try everything once."**

**"You'll see, swimming as the sun goes down, is super cool."**

**"I think it's just cold,"** Sonny laughed.

**''Matter of go straight and jump into it."**

They walked on the beach and walked toward the pole where they had already been together. Will sat down.

**''Do you have a nice day?''** He asked.

**"Went well. They were a bit soggy today."**

Will laughed.

**"And you, also had a good day?"** Sonny asked.

**"Went well. It was his birthday today.** "Will looked straight ahead.

**''Thence the cake this morning?''**

Will nodded.

**"It's still a feast day, even though he's no more. Lucas his idea.''**

Sonny watched Will. He stared straight ahead.

**''Strange day actually so?''**

Will nodded briefly and sighed again.

**"Do you miss him?"**

Will nodded and looked Sonny once briefly. His eyes were red.

**"On a day as today I do it all over again. The hospital, the funeral, everything."**He sighed again and looked at the water. There ran a tears on his cheek. Sonny felt uncomfortable. Maybe he didn't need to ask. He hit an arm around him.

**"Sorry I brought it up."**

**"Never mind, at least you dare to ask."** Will hung heavily against him. Sonny rubbed his hand on the shoulder of Will. He sobbed.

I was eight, I knew a lot. I understood that he was dead and and that was very but later I realized recently that he would never come back. Will started really crying and turned to Sonny.

Those hit both his arms now around him and held him tightly. He stroked his back. Will hit his arms around Sonny back and let his tears run. Sonny left equally so. He stroked his hand across his back Will. Will took a deep breath.

**''Sorry.''**

**''Never mind,"** Sonny said and stroked Will again on his back.

Will smiled. **''Strange day.''**

Sonny smiled back.

**"Come, clothes off, we go together into the water,"** Will laughed.

He had again recovered. He wiped once with the back of his hand across his cheeks and stood up. He took off his sweater and T-shirt at once. Sonny stood up and did the same. Will took off his shoes and socks off and looked smiling at Sonny. He was already pulling his training pants off. Will followed, Sonny watched how Will bent down to pick up his pants over his ankles. They stood together looking at the water in their swimming trunks.

**"And now run very fast,"** Will laughed and ran to the water. Sonny followed him and they ran side by side into the water. The water was cold but together they could handle it. They dived at a time over and swam further into the sea. Without solid ground under their feet they kept silent.

Will looked smiling at Sonny.

**"And? Is it that? "**

**"Cool it,"** Sonny grinned.

They beat waves water at each other but that did not matter. They were quick to the temperature used and swam along a little further to get back to the beach thereafter swimming. They could all stand again as they wanted.

**"If only you stand here, you get cold.** **If you thereafter go back underwater felt the water warm, "**Will said.

Sonny stood up.

He stood up to his waist in the water, the wind made his upper body cold. He sank to his knees and felt the warm water to his chest.

Will and Sonny went and stand, to get back to sink under water thereafter. They laughed.

**"Have you ever swum naked?"** Will asked.

**"No, never. '**

**"Is cool man. Should you even do. Feel very special."**

Sonny saw how Will bent. He placed himself right and held his trunks above the water. He laughed.

**"Come on man, you should also do."**

Sonny grabbed the edge of his swimming trunks and pulled him underwater down. He held him above water, Will grinned and swam away. Sonny swam after him. The water slid down his crotch. That felt really special. They were at a point where they could just stand.

**"Nice, huh?"** Will asked.

Sonny nodded smiling.

It excited him. The wound on him, Will was so close to him naked, even though you could not see anything. They swam next to each other a bit back to the beach, swimming trunks in hand. They grinned at each other. There were few people on the beach which saw the pile of clothes lying and then looked at the water. Will waved once. The people laughed, waved and walked again. When they no longer looked Will waved again with his swimming trunks and laughed.

**"They must even know that we here in our naked ass are swimming,"**he chuckled. Sonny burst out laughing. They stood up to their waists in the water.

**"You do not dare to jump,"** Will said

**"You do?"**

**"You first."**

**"Yeah, bye."**

**"At the same time, then?"**

Sonny studied him. **Would he do it? "Okay,"** he said.

**"I count to three,"** Will said. He counted to three, and they jumped at the same time. Sonny watched Will, saw his cross come above water and disappear underwater. He felt that Will looked at him. They grinned at each other.

**"One more time?"** Sonny asked?

Will smiled. "**Okay, on three."** He counted again

They jumps again. Sonny looked back at the cross of Will, Will to that of him. The wound on him, Will had to have seen him. It also left Will not quite cold, Sonny saw it. Will dived sideways away and swam a little way. Sonny swam after him.

**''This does not need to know the rest, right?"** Will asked.

**''They're not going to give a damn,''** Sonny laughed.

**''Now we are going to quickly dry.''**

Sonny nodded, it started to get cold.

**"I bet that you do not naked at the beach dare to walk."**

"**You do not have to bet, that I do not,"** Sonny laughed.

Will came up to him and Sonny tried to grab him off his swimming trunks. He had him fixed, but Sonny did not let go. Will tickled him. Sonny held his swimming trunks tightly and tried to come from Will. Those had him firmly by the arm and pulled him. He tried to get his swimming trunks with his other hand but Sonny had his arm stretched and held the pants away from him. Sonny tried to get the swimming trunks of Will. So they frolicked for a while, occasionally they were standing with their bodies against each other. Sonny felt at one point cross from Will against his crotch. Their movements stopped and they looked at each other. Immediately began wrestling again, but Sonny was curious. That he wanted more time. Like the jumping above the water. All of Will he wanted to know. Like a sponge, all he had to do. He had the arm of Will fixed and pulled him again. He stretched out his arm to grab the swimming trunks of Will. But at the same time made sure that his body again who came close to him. They touched each other over the full length. He felt the excitement of Will pressed into his lower body. Their faces were close together, they smiled at each other. For a moment Sonny kept silent. He could just nothing more. Too many impressions to process. Their bodies against each other, their arms stretched with both of a swimming trunks hold off of himself and feel of their semi-hard manhood made sure that Sonny did not move. There Will made use of. He grabbed his swimming trunks and pulled it out of the hand of Sonny. He broke away and swam away. Sonny swam after him and caught up with him. He grabbed him from behind and and pulled him. His back close to him. His hard pole was trapped between his stomach and his back Will. Will kept one arm with his swimming trunks obliquely upwards. He laughed. Sonny grabbed his hand and had bite. He grabbed Will in his crotch and squeezed. Will plunged into and before he knew it, Sonny had to get his swimming trunks. He turned around and tried to get his pants back. That he did not grinned at Will and kept harassing his pants up. Will dived forward but Sonny stopped just in time pants backwards. Will fell against him. Chest against chest, eyes looked at each other. They stood still. A small space between them. They smiled at each other. Sonny did clutched his swimming trunks, but Will was faster. They were now standing against each other. Sonny felt the body of Will against him. He poked Will in his side with his finger, which ensured that Will even closer against him came to stand. The water came up to their shoulders. Sonny felt the edge of Will his dick against those of him. He pushed his hips slightly forward, they slipped past each other. They growing again. Will looked deep into his eyes, Sonny looked back deep. Will had with his hand the pulse of Sonny fixed but slid slowly back to his shoulder. He had Sonny's shoulder tightly and then slid on to his neck. Sonny let his hand of the means of Will to his back sliding. Will looked at him again deeply and slowly came forward. Sonny's head turned overtime. What happened here? He saw the face of Will come closer, he could guess what was gonna happen if he did not stop it. And he did not keep it against. He did not hold it against. Slowly they kissed. As if they were curious. They looked at each other and smiled. Sonny wanted one more time. He went with his face forward and touched the lips of Will with those of him. He pressed them firmly against him. His arm pulled Will even closer to him. Will allowed it. Their lips remained on each other. Will opened them a little, Sonny replied eagerly. Will waited, Sonny decided to take the initiative. His tongue was looking cautious way between the lips of Will. He found the edge of the tongue from Will, who was already waiting where he remained. They played together, circled each other. They grabbed each other, close together. Sonny felt his swim trunks against his mind. The fingers of Will stroked through his hair. Sonny pulled his arm tighter around the waist of Will, their excitement was standing in duplicate clamp between them. Sonny his fingers drummed on the back of Will. His tongue was looking the same cadence as that of Will. They sighed. Sonny let his hand scanning the entire back of Will. Will grabbed his hand through his hair. Their tongues turned circles. They no longer felt the cold of the water. The only thing what they felt was the body of the other. They left each other a little loose, and looked at each other. They smiled.

**"And this they don't already know,"** Will grinned.

**''They just don't give a damn,"** Sonny laughed.

Sonny kissed Will again. Who looked at him shyly. He gently kissed Sonny back. He grinned, Sonny had just in time by what Will was plan. Will grabbed just wrong. Sonny had his swimming trunks just held up on time.

**"Now I get it really cold,"** Will laughed.

**''You should dry off and put your clothes on,"**Sonny said teasingly.

**"I do too,"** Will laughed and bent.

He pulled the swimming trunks off of Sonny, and walked out of the water. Sonny laughed to herself. It was the only solution. He pulled the swimming trunks off of Will and followed him out of the water. They were dried up herself off their clothes. They had been a lot warmer. The beach was completely empty. It was dusk everything, The sun disappeared behind the horizon for a while. Will dropped his towel in the sand.

**"Do I still have my swimming trunks back,"**he chuckled.

**''Equal crossing?''**Sonny asked.

Will nodded. They looked at each other, they knew that they would get to see both what they both so eager wanted to see. They both stooped to pull out the swimming trunks. They crossed over at once, to each his own swimming trunks back. They pulled them not immediately. They looked at each other and to the naked crotch of the other. Sonny took a step closer. He had still not enough. In his head were all puzzle pieces into each other, and he wanted to know everything. He looked Will deep into his eyes and stretched out his arm to his waist. Will smiled. Sonny grabbed his waist and pulled him closer against him. Will his blue eyes pierced deep into the eyes of Sonny and pressed his hand on his occiput. Their lips met, their tongues were looking towards each other. They kissed each other naked, on the beach, hoping that nobody came walking along, There was nobody walking along, the beach was empty and deserted, only these two guys who gave each other where they unknowingly curious had been so long. Sonny let down his hand and and kneaded the buttocks of Will. Will groaned one time and struggled himself loose out the embrace. He grabbed his clothes and dressed. Sonny did the same, but not wholeheartedly. He wanted to discover everything. They knocked their towels out and rolled them up. Sonny sat down with his back against the pole, Will sat down beside him. Sonny looked one time at him.

**''This is not right,** Sonny."

**"Why not?"**

**"You have a girlfriend, dick."**

Sonny was quiet. Alisa ... Shit. **"I think I've found what I was missing."**

Will said nothing. He stared ahead.

**"I do not know, Sonny, it just happened."**

**''Do you have regrets of?''**

Will shrugged his shoulders. They still remained and and sit awhile, close to each other. Arm around each other, their lips met regularly. Regret? It just happened. It was now dark and late.

"**Come,"** Sonny said, **"we go back."**

He stood up and held out his hand. Will grabbed him fixed and and pulling himself out of the sand. When he stood up, Sonny pulled him further, close to him and gave him a kiss.

**"You're right," swim in the evening is awesome,"**he laughed. Will gave him a kiss back.

They walked back to the campsite. Hand in hand. Together silenced. Just before the gate of the entrance Sonny gave Will a kiss on his cheek.

**"What else happened, I've had an amazing evening,"** he said softly. Will smiled and kissed him back. **"That evening I will never forget."**

They walked to the caravan of Will and said goodbye. Sonny looked around once. No one around, everywhere curtains closed. He gave Will another kiss.

**"Good night, Will."**

**"Good night, Sonny."**

**"See you tomorrow."**

**"See you tomorrow, Sonny."**

Sonny kissed Will again, and kept his mouth a little longer that of Will. Will wriggled his tongue between the lips of them through and found that of Sonny. Their tongues circled each other. Will his fingers stroked through the hair of Sonny, Sonny his hands stroked the back of Will. Will pulled him close to him. Sonny pushed his hips forward slightly and felt that Will was just as excited as he was. Sonny sighed. Will let go of him.

**"I must go in now."**

**''Me too, I think. "**

**"Good night, Sonny."**

**"Sleep well, Will."**

**"Will be fine,"** Will chuckled.

**''Special day?"**

**"It was a very special day. Thank you."**

**''I gotta go."**

**"Me too."**

One last kiss. Sonny let Will loose, their hands slid along each other's arms. Sonny turned and walked away. He looked again and saw that Will stood watching. They smiled at each other.

Sonny lay shortly afterwards in his bed staring at the ceiling. Some things were him painfully clear. Everything became clear to him. He had actually known, all this time. The whole thing around Luke, he understood it now why he could find so good with him. Being in love. Obsession, that was the word. Will haunted by his thoughts. It was actually been clearly from the beginning that he saw him. He turned around in his bed. Unrest in his head. Until much later, he fell asleep.

_**Next part 2.1**_


	6. Part 2x1

_**Part 2.1**_

* * *

Sonny was awakened restless. He had eaten breakfast, but really tastes did not. There ground of everything through his head. He walked towards the caravan of Will, but everything was closed, the car away. Unfortunately, he wanted to see him. On the other side it made him quietly that he was not there, some time to think. Emily sat outside. She waved.

**''Brent lost you last night."**

**"I was with Will go swimming,"** Sonny smiled.

**''Last night!"** She sounded surprised.

Sonny laughed. **"I also had my doubts, but it was cool."**

**"You're crazy."**

**"Where's the rest?"**

Everyone goes his own way today, I believe. Tyler and Claire are on the road together, Brent is with his parents away, I saw Will a while ago and he's already gone with his parents and brother.

**''What are you going to do today?''** She shook her head.

**"I'm going to start my book that I have brought."**

Sonny got ready to walk through.

**"I'll see you again tonight."**

**"We see each other in the hall, I guess."**

They greeted each other and Sonny walked through. He looked if there was post, but the box was empty. He kept some hanging around the caravan and picked up a magazine to read. No letter permeated his head. Later that afternoon he walked into the dunes. He followed the path that ran over the dunes. On top of a dune he sat down on a bench. He pulled his legs up, feet on the couch, his arms around his legs. He stared down, the water nibbled gently on the sand. There walked a few people over, but which he had hardly notices. He sighed and sank further in thought.

Last night had been a mirror, he should look at themselves. And beyond. Deep inside. He thought of Alisa and Will. And at last night. Of course he knew his interest in other guys. He had always thought that it was normal. He had never worried about his curiosity about other guys and his wish to see a boy naked. His own nakedness he knew through and through. It was just curiosity about how it looked at other guys. Comparative study. Nothing wrong with that. But what was it then that he felt for Will and earlier for Luke? With Brent and Tyler that he had not at all. Was it love? The longer he thought about it, the more he discovered that it was the only conclusion. He had previously thought but always want to deny. Why he was so insistent as he was in love with a girl? Therefore it became an obsession, because he really wanted? As long as he had the idea of being in love with a girl, there was nothing wrong? No, he was really in love with Alisa. There was no doubt about it. His head was more restless. He felt he's living in two worlds. The first world was the world as everyone knew him. Normal guy with a girlfriend. No problem. So everyone had to know him well. He also had another side. A second world. The secret world. Where he could enjoy himself secretly. In his head he had the door to the second world already wide open put. If he deducted he often thought that he did that together with another boy. That was just that curiosity? Trying to make a show how it would look like with another guy. No one knew of the second world off. Will actually not. Those probably thought the same thing, just curiosity, nothing more. That was it well with him? He still had a girlfriend? There he was still more than happy with? But inwardly was gnawing. It was stupid that he actually had no feeling of guilt opposite Alisa. When he thought of her or was with her, he did not think to boys. As if those two worlds stood next to each and did not have any influence on each other. But the unrest continued. If he was honest against itself he had to admit that he had taken a decision. He would try to break on through to Will. See how it was with him, see how far it could go. Experience everything, like a sponge. Then just as two worlds.

Sonny looked at his watch and he had so long sitting down, staring ahead. He stood up and walked back to the campsite. Just in time for dinner. Early in the evening I saw Brent walking. They walked together to Emily, Will sat outside. Brent invited him to come along to the hall. They walked with the four inside, Brent played a game of table tennis against Will. Sonny stared ahead of him. Will had not said a word against him. It seemed like he dodged him. Tyler and Claire came in and laughed when Brent hopelessly went under.

**"You play this more often,"** he said while he stood ready to receive the next ball from Will. Will looked Sonny smiled. Sonny chuckled to himself.

Will smiled and shrugged his shoulders.** ''Oh ...''**

**"You see,"** Tyler laughed, **"that was simply no different."**

Will laughed again and served the ball to Brent. The ball bounced three times back and forth and then Brent had lost it. Tyler took the paddle from Will and went stand against Brent. The two girls stood looking on the edge of the table, Will sat down on a chair next to Sonny.

**''What a day today, "**Will sighed.

Sonny looked at him.

**"The whole day walking shopping, terrible."**

Sonny smiled. **"Sounds very nice, yes."**

Will laughing and gave him a push.

**"And how was your day?"**

**''Read magazines. Short walk. Been sitting on top of the dune on a bench."**

**"Alone?"**

Sonny nodded. Will looked once at him. A warm glow attracted by Sonny his body. They now had the same thought, that could not be otherwise. But they said nothing. They looked back to the table and followed the ball with their eyes. Sonny looked once and tilted sideways. Will sat forward, his elbows on his knees, his hands together. Sonny looked at the hands. Everything was more beautiful at that boy. But at that moment unattainable. The first world watched. It was getting late that night, Tyler and Claire went away. Will played a game against Sonny. Sonny offered good opposition and did not give up without a fight. It even took quite a while before they came to the end of the game. Emily went back to the caravan, Brent walked with her.

**"Are you coming along?" **Brent asked.

**"We make this a little off, I can not let him win?"** Will laughed.

Brent and Emily laughed and left. They were together again, alone. Will eventually won, but no more with a big lead.

**"You go ahead,"** he laughed.

**''I told you I would pickle you sometime this three weeks?''** Sonny laughed.

He felt good. Will thawed a little. They walked back together. Silently. Sonny was nervous. He wanted to say something, but did not know what.

**''A moment on the beach?"** Will asked suddenly.

**'' Sure,"** Sonny said as normal as possible. The warm glow pulled back through him.

It was dark, the moon was almost gone. Their eyes adjusted to the darkness and they walked over the dune path to the beach. Sonny made sure he walked close beside Will. Occasionally he put his hand of Will. They shuffled through the loose sand. Will ran on a pole off and went to sit against. Sonny slumped next to him. Their shoulders touched lightly. They were silent. Sonny tried to advance unobtrusively. Try it on, see how far he could go. Will allowed it. He let himself a bit more hang on against Will. That hung straight back. Sonny sighed without that Will noted it. He gently laid his head against the shoulder of Will. It was not long he felt his head Will against that hang from him. So they remained seated for a while. The magic of the night before was there again. Sonny turned his face to Will. Will looked back. Sonny took the plunge, he slowly came closer with his lips. Will came to meet him. Sonny turned his body, their faces now facing each other. They kissed and looked at each other. Will smiled. Sonny came closer and kissed again. Before he could go back Will had his hand behind his head and kept their lips together. Warm glow. Sonny opened his mouth a little and felt the tongue of Will find his way. The tips of their tongues gently groped each other. Sonny sighed, Will sighed back. The tongue kiss soon became wilder. Sonny grabbed the collar of Will and pulled him toward him. He let himself fall backwards further and Will was not that bad. Sonny's head was spinning when he felt the weight of Will come down on themselves, his hands, his beautiful hands, churned through his hair. Sonny stroked his back and held him tightly. Will crept closer to him and left the tongue kiss not let go. All brakes off! They no longer doubted and let themselves go all the way. Do not think more about what the other would not be thinking. Just do it! Sonny felt his hard cross stuck. Will lay on top of it. Will shoved a little up and let his excited pole along that of Sonny slide. Sex with fabric in between. Will turned around and took Sonny with him. Sonny felt his hands behind his back and disappear under his shirt. Will had warm hands and slid over his skin. The sea rustled in Sonny his head. Will suddenly let loose. He looked at his watch.

**"It's just been twelve hours, the hall is now closed. We must go back now, otherwise we get bullshit."**

Sonny stood reluctantly. Will was right. He pulled Will out of the sand and they knocked off their clothes. He hit his arms around the waist of Will and gave him a tongue kiss on my mouth. Will replied eagerly. Bodies pressed against each other, arms around it. Long and furious kiss.

**"Come,"** Will said and pulled Sonny with him. They walked side by side back, arms around each other. Sonny felt good. Will was through the door of the second world. He was not alone. At the entrance of the campsite they let go of each other and gave each other a long kiss. Back to the first world.

_**Next part 2.2**_


	7. Part 2x2

_**I am sorry for the long delay. I've been so busy studying and i have no time to write the Fic. Leave reviews and comments.**_

* * *

_**Part 2.2**_

* * *

Brent and Emily were still sitting on the terrace when Sonny and Will came walking.

**"So, that game took a long time,"** Brent laughed.

Sonny and Will smiled. They went there to sit. Sonny hoped that Brent and Emily were not been back to the hall but their way of talking, he noticed that they had just been sitting at the caravan.

Occasionally he looked at Will. He had a warm glow from inside. Will talked to Brent as if there was not happened. Sonny enjoyed his smiling face. Will looked back and smiled. Will did continue as normal and harmless as possible. Emily and Brent had not noticed. It was time to go to bed. They stood up, Brent gave her a long kiss. Will and Sonny looked at each other and smiled. Sonny would rather grabbed him and a kiss given but that did not go with those others there. It would also no longer come that evening. Will stood next to his caravan, and Brent would walk along with Sonny. So it happened. Will looked Sonny another deep and winked quickly. Sonny smiled back. That night in bed Sonny was still awake. He thought of Alisa. How it would be with her. But mostly he thought of Will. That was really close, in his bed. Would he still awake? What would he think now?

The sun stood bright in the sky the next day. They walked with six to the beach, towel around the neck. Will walked beside Sonny, the rest was walking ahead of them.

**"You have slept well?"** Will asked.

**''Not much. You? "**

Will shrugged his shoulders.

**"I've been thinking a lot tonight. To your.''**

**"Me too."**

**''Or to Alisa?"**

**"No, to you."**

Will looked at him but said nothing. They walked on the beach and found a quiet spot. They put their towels next to each other. Tyler took off his shirt and ran to the water. Claire followed, Brent and Emily looked at each other.

**''Are you going? "**

**"No, later I think,"** Will said and sat down on his towel.

**''See you later then, "** Brent said and walked hand in hand with Emily into the sea.

Sonny lay on his stomach next to Will, his elbows in the sand. Will turned on his side and looked at Sonny. He smiled.

**"What are you thinking?"**

Sonny shrugged his shoulders.

**''I lie just wondering how you feel about me.''**

Will laughed.

**"I show it last night. But how do you think about? "**

**"I thought it was cool."**

**"But you have a girlfriend."**

**"You want to choose me?"**

**"No."** Will said resolutely.

**"If I had to choose, I chose you."**

**"Are you serious?"**

Sonny thought. He still doubted. Was this what he wanted? He fell really more for boys? He did not know. But he could get along very well with him. In addition, he looked again nice. Will had something he could not put into words. Had Alisa that?

**"Yes, I think,"** he said.

Will turned on his back, sighed and looked at the blue sky.

**"You're the weirdest vacation romance I've ever had,"** he laughed.

**"You too,"** Sonny chuckled.

Will looked around once. The rest was an end in the sea and a lot with each other frolicking

He looked Sonny again and gave him a quick kiss. Sonny looked deep into his eyes. He wanted to hold him and long kiss. He gave a quick kiss back.

He touched his foot.

**"Not here, Sonny."**

**"Where?"**

**"Tonight?"**

**"You want to go swimming again?"**

**"If you think it's not too cold."** Will grinned.

Sonny poked him in the side with a finger. Will laughed.

**"Tonight swimming?"**

**You'll see that the rest wants."**

**"We'll see."**

The rest came back. There were a few clouds come floating.

**"We go back, a bit to the village,"** Claire said, **"Are you coming?"**

**"I'll stay here,"** Sonny said while he looked equally meaningfully to Will.

**"Me too,"** he said.

**"We'll see you again tonight,"** Tyler said and grabbed his towel. They packed their stuff together and said goodbye. Will looked Sonny and laughing. He waited until they were far enough away and gave him a kiss. Sonny hit his arm around him and kissed him long back. Will turned some away.

**"Not here, half the campsite walking around."**

Sonny sighed.

**"I know something, I think,"** Will said and stood up. He grabbed his towel and looked to Sonny.

**"Let's go for a walk."** They took everything in their bag and Sonny walked after Will.

**"Where do you go now?"** He asked.

**"I do not know. Somewhere where are no people."**

They walked over the dunes and beat in the forest. No people in sight. Will led the way, Sonny followed. The path was a bit smaller. Will suddenly stood stopped and turned around. He dropped his bag fall to the ground and grabbed Sonny tightly. Their mouths were forming at each other, their tongues turned. Sonny grabbed him tightly and pulled him close to him. He never wanted to let go. Their excitement tightly together. Will put his leg between those of Sonny, as much as possible contact. Sonny slid his hand under the shirt of Will and groped his back. He slowly pushed his shirt up further and wanted to pull over his head. Will stopped him.

**"Once someone comes."**

**"What then?"**

Will looked at him. **"I do not dare here.''**

Sonny did not want to give up, he wanted the whole body of Will. He ran his hands up further. Will let him go.

**"Not here."** He sighed. Suddenly he smiled.

**"I have an idea,"** he chuckled. **"We take a shower."**

**''Where?''**

**''At the campsite, the showers in the tent field."**

Sonny smiled. That was a separate piece on the other side of the campsite, nobody would find them there. They walked to the campsite and walked with a detour to the building. It was mid-afternoon, there were no people. Sonny ran a shower stall inside. The showers were spacious, with a small wall behind which you could dry on a clothes hanger. Will grabbed the box next to it and closed the door. They were plastic material cross pieces, with an open space underneath. Will crawled underneath it and pushed the door of Sonny's square close. He kissed him once firmly on his mouth. Will pulled off the shirt of Sonny and raised his arms. Sonny let his hands along the body of Will sliding up and took off his T-shirt. They embraced and kissed passionately. Arms glided over each other's naked body. Sonny put his fingers under the waistband of his shorts Will and slid his hands over his buttocks. He squeezed once gently. Will groaned and followed his example. Slowly glided the two pants down and fell at their feet on the ground. Their cocks grew and crawled up between them. Will pulled Sonny under the shower and pushed the button. The warm water fell down on them. Sonny had his head against the shoulder of Will, looked down his body down. He picked up gently with his hand what he saw up stabbing. He watched what he did. Slowly slid the skin up and down over the glans. Will sighed near his ear. He stroked his hand with the hip of Sonny and grabbed his crotch excited. They massaged gently. Sonny saw the hand of him and go down around his rock hard dick. He lifted his head a little and kissed him. Will groaned. Will accelerated his hand and began to breathe faster. With a short groan he slumped through his knees. Sonny looked down and saw the thick white sperm running down his hand. Will leaned against him and sighed deeply. He began to move his hand and Sonny felt the tingle coming. He moved along. He came in the same way, moaning, uncontrolled movement of his body. They held each other tight and occasionally pushed the button not to stop the water. Rubbing hands and many long kissing.

**''This is cool, Will. "**

Will grinned. **"More often do?"**

**"Every day, if I can help it."**

**"As long as it does not stand out."**

Sonny kissed him again.

**"Going?"**

**"Not just yet,"** Sonny whispered and gave him a kiss. Will chuckled and kissed back. He squeezed the buttocks of Sonny and kissed his neck. Sonny stroked his hand through his Will's hair. They heard a door, someone came inside. Next to them a closed door of a shower stall. Sonny and Will looked at each other and smiled. Will gave him one last kiss and let him go. He crept softly under the wall. Sonny grabbed his towel and began to dry. He reached down and rubbed his legs dry. He looked at his relaxed cross that shortly beforehand had lain in the hand of Will. It excited him again. He pulled his clothes back on and opened the door of the shower. Will stood already outside and looked at him smiling. Sonny kissed him and sought immediately with his tongue of Will. He actually had still not enough. They walked together back to the beach and sat down on their towel in the sand, close together.

**"Tonight go swimming again?"** Will asked.

**"Whatever. But I think the rest wants, if it is just to look. "**

**"We pull them into the water,"** Will grinned.

Sonny laughed. They walked back to the campsite and spoke that evening to see each other again.

_**Next part 2.3**_


End file.
